


Shut Up And Suck Me

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Dib is So Done (Invader Zim), Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, High School, Human Zim (Invader Zim), M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Zim is a fucking tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: Zim licks his lips, eyeing up at the looming shaft of Dib’s cock over her face. He bits his lower lip slightly, shifting excitedly on his knees. His knees are sore, heels digging into his butt. But he's used to being on his knees.”Just put it in my fucking mouth already.” His mouth is practically watering, he’s unable to take his dark blue eyes off it.Dib frowns slightly, ” I think we need to work on your filthy mouth, ” he admits.”I always forget how fucking big you are for a nerd. I swear you were as big as a peanut before we started going out.””Shut up and suck me already. I know your mouth is big enough, ” he says, running his fingers through his bangs in frustration. ”Quit stalling.”
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Shut Up And Suck Me

Dib leans the weight of his head on his left palm, worn grey eyes scanning over his chicken-scratch–handwriting in blue pen. His morning coffee didn't do shit to wake him up; it’ll be a pain in the ass when it _really_ hits later in the day. 

He's was up late last night—studying all week. He even had to skip out on movie and gaming night with his sister and had his boyfriend go over notes with him instead of date night—which he wasn't happy about. 

To think of it, he hasn't blown off any steam in quite a while. Zim was determined to help him study—so, no sexual relief for him. 

He shifts uncomfortably in his chair. He slums further into his desk, noting his stress has taken physical form in his dick rising in his jeans, the fabric tightening around his crotch. 

He glances over at his phone. Carefully, he reaches for his phone, typing in a message. 

_Hey, you free after this class?_

_Yeah_

_why._

_I'm pent up..._

_Lol. Meet me in the downstairs, gender-neutral bathroom. No one goes in there._

_..._

_How do you know that?_

_Don't question me ❤️_

_Fine. Be there once the bell rings._

He flips over his phone, tired eyes shifting over the class in case someone saw. He can't risk his 

”Ten minutes, ” Ms. Clawfeild spoke. 

Dibs eyes flicker over to the woman in her forties, lounging at her desk, unfazed from the past two hours, in fact; she looks board now. His eyes sway over to the clock hanging to the right of the door. It's five minutes fast. 

He checks over all his answers one last time, flipping past the pages with blue scribbles on it. Satisfied, Dib tosses his bag over his shoulder and slips his phone into his back pocket. He walks over to the teacher’s desk. He places his paper on Ms. Clawfeild’s desk and walks out the door. So is the rule in the class: finish the test, you get to leave. 

He makes his way down the hall, walking quickly to escape random students dripping in and out of the halls as the block starts to end and a new class starts. 

He trots down the stairs. The bottom level of the school is dark, lights flickering, no windows and long dark hallway of the language and math rooms tucked away from the science and English classes. Real horror movie bullshit. And the gender-neutral bathroom is at the end of the main hallway. Tucked into a far corner by an empty classroom and weight room. 

No wonder no one uses it. It smells of damp sweat and feels like someone is watching you from the darkness. 

He walks into the dingy bathroom. He looks into the mirror, fixing his hair in the mirror—he at least wants to look decent seeing his boyfriend after a week of sleepless nights of studying. 

He walks into a stall and locks the door. He takes out his phone, texting Zim.

_Hey, I'm here._

_Noooooooo! I wanted to get in some prep work before you got there. :(((_

_We don't have time for sex._

_Says you. This is my study block. Bitch._

_Says my time limit. I have Engish after this._

_We got ten minutes at best. 15 if we're lucky._

_You don't last that long ;)_

_Damn it I’ll fuck you after school._

Yay! 

Be there in a minute Dibshit.

Don't call me that.

Dibshit. ❤️❤️🌈

Whore.

Daddy ✨✨

Dib smiles down at his phone, a knock on the door brings he's attention. He notes Zim’s worn out pink shoes that Gaz covered in space stickers. He still has refused to take them off yet. 

“You really need better shoes.” He unlocks the door and opens it. 

Zim smirks, sticking out his tongue. He steps forward, wrapping his arms around Dib’s shoulders and forces his tongue inside Dib’s mouth. He kicks up his foot, slamming the stall door closed. Dib grabs hold of Zim’s hip, teaching over to lock the door. 

His tongue slides easily into Zim’s mouth, he shoves Zim’s back hard in to the stall door. The inside of his mouth is burning, tongues sliding against one another like slithering snakes. 

Zim pulls back slightly, smirking against Dib’s mouth. “You’re fucking eager today. Maybe we should just skip and let you bang me against the stall all afternoon.”

He runs his fingers through Dib’s black hair, mouthing along throat like a vampire. He’s sloppily suckling on his flesh, pulling back his blue blazer to mark up the side of his neck. He grinds his body up against Dib, trying to climb him like a playground.

Dib no longer blushes or feels embarrassment over toward Zim’s other enthusiastic attempts to rial him up. It works of course—he just doesn’t feel ashamed of advancing on him anymore. 

As much as he wants to ditch Ms. Dragon’s English class—pin Zim against the stall and pound the ever loving hell out of him—if it wasn’t for the fact that one: Ms. Dragon scares the shit out of him, two: he needs a good English mark to get into the University of his choice, and the final reason he can’t—is that _Zim_ is a screamer. Nope. Not having his boyfriend scream in the bathroom. 

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Zim says, smirking up at Dib with lust drowning eyes.

He pushes Dib back onto the toilet. He drops down to his knees, pulling off his baby pink hoody, leaving his black t-shirt. 

Dib unzips his pants and his cock bouncing free. He takes in a sharp inhale at the cold air licking up his shaft. He watches Zim with tired eyes. 

Zim licks his lips, eyeing up at the looming shaft of Dib’s cock over her face. He bits his lower lip slightly, shifting excitedly on his knees. His knees are sore, heels digging into his butt. But he's used to being on his knees. 

”Just put it in my fucking mouth already.” His mouth is practically watering, he’s unable to take his dark blue eyes off it. 

Dib frowns slightly, ”I think we need to work on your filthy mouth.”

”I always forget how fucking big you are for a nerd. I swear I thought you were as big as a peanut before we started going out.”

”Shut up and suck me already. I know your mouth is big enough, ” he says, running his fingers through his bangs in frustration. ”Quit stalling.”

Dib lets go of his shaft and let’s Zim have his way with him. Zim reaches for his Dib’s cock and presses it to his lips. He hums whimsically, licking up the slit of his cock. He gives the length a good rubbing, the length gently held in his fist—his head bobbing as he takes the head of Dib’s cock in his mouth.

Dib breathes gently, controlling his breathing in case someone comes. He isn’t going to lose himself in a public place.

Slowly, he moves his mouth further down Dib’s length. He pops off, lips red and eyes big. He looks up past Dib’s looming length, it pressing against his cheeks. 

“Fuck my throat please,” he begs softly. 

Dib runs his thumb over Zim’s plump red lips. He nods, tucking back Zim’s dark hair out of his face. He opens his jaw wide, his cock slipping in with ease. Zim doesn’t have a gag reflex or at least trained himself not to with his last boyfriends. 

Zim hums, his mouth full and throat taking all Dib can give him. He starts slow, gently pushing and pulling into Zim’s mouth. He’s sure Zim’s past lover before were rougher with him—god he’s sure of it. 

Zim slurps and suck on his cock, moaning as Dib has his was with his face. Dib is almost jealous of Zim’s past relationships—but he has nothing to fear since those all ended horribly and they were coming up nearly two years strong. 

The sound of footsteps and laughing fills the dingy bathroom. Zim’s eyes widen, pulling at Dib’s hands fo keep his cock deep into Zim’s mouth. 

Dib bites his lower lip, tired eyes greedily watching Zim stare up at him with big, teary eyes. He can feel Zim’s slimy tongue move.

God Zim is hot—Dib doesn’t want to cum with people close by.

But it’s torture to keep holding it in. 

The water runs as someone washes their hands. Soon the running water stops and the laughter leave along with the footsteps. 

He releases into Zim’s mouth, groaning heavily as all his sexual frustration is released into the back of Zim’s throat. He hums happily, smirking at Dib who’s now beet read, but still clinging to Zim’s face as he finished up. 

Slowly, he draws back his limp dick from Zim mouth—though Zim does chase the tip of his cock; licking up the last bits the escaped him. 

He opens his mouth, showing off the white globs caught in his mouth. Some oozes over his chin. His giggles slightly, watching Dib’s red face. 

Dib offers up his hand, “spit it out,” he says. 

He swallows. 

”You’re fucking great,” he snickers.

Hopping up on his feet, Zim presses a kiss to his cheek as the second bell rings—he didn’t even hear the first. 

“Shit,” Dib says, scrambling to get his dick back into his pants and throwing his backpack over his shoulder. He kisses Zim on the lips, not caring if his lips taste of salt and breath of his own cum. “I’ll pick you up, yeah? I’ll treat you well tonight.”

”Get some sleep, then I’ll have my way with you,” Zim says, letting Dib race out of the bathroom. “Love you!” He calls. 

He reserves a faint _I love you too_ , back. 

Zim smiles, licking his fingers—imagining what Dib will do to him later that night after he gets som sleep. 

“I love him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s not my best work; but I wanted to write something fun today.
> 
> I took inspiration from the gender-neutral bathroom in my old high school that was tucked into the corner, by the end language hall and across from the weight room. No one used it unless it was a last resort, and for other things when used condoms we're found in there. Ha! Teenager. 
> 
> Honestly, more schools should ice gender-neutral bathrooms, though I did feel uncomfortable having a guy on the other side of the stall from me, that's me being insecure and always paranoid. 
> 
> Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk, hope you enjoyed the fic. Please leave a kudos and a comment to I know how to improve in the future.


End file.
